Potter Luck is how I got to you
by XoXMagicXoX
Summary: Abused mentally, sexually and physically everyone would assume Harry Potter would act differently from how he actually did however this 14 year old teen brought down Voldemort and learned how to be a doctor in the same year, making him a genius. He figured that's how he would go out, by himself while saving people, that is until he meets Daryl Dixon.
1. Prolouge

America, it seemed, wasn't much different from Britain. The continent had its hot and cold areas, some happened to be more wetter than most but it still had those main base weathers, making Harry sigh forgetting all about his excitement about being to a new country.

The teen had expected something new, something that would be completely exciting but instead it turned out it was all the same he saw before, the only difference was that the country started with an 'A' instead of a 'B'.

Trying to lighten up, the raven thought of ways the country could be any different apart from the obvious 'accents'. At the moment he was sitting

in his Uncle's car and was staring out the window, watching to world as

it blurred by, not giving him a chance to stare at it anymore. Soon enough buildings and people turned into tall trees and moist dirt, the air was so different than in the city. Harry could feel the magical energy the woods gave off and basked in it, happy to be accepted by the magic that resided there.

The skinny teen felt his inner wolf howl at the thought of being able to go through forest and running around, checking out the area and animals that resided there. Having a weak hold on his wolf, Harry tried making it stronger before he shifted into his animagus form right then and there.

Shifting would not only scare the shit out of the Dursleys it would possibly kill them however, on the off chance that they do live -Harry has no doubt that they would do that to spite him- the teenager would be blamed and then... Well let's just say bad things would happen to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry made best of the situation and grinned as he thought of how the Dursleys would be out often due to Uncle Vernon's conferences, the whole family would be out leaving their nephew to run around and enjoy the sunshine that was beating down on the forest.

"Here we are." Harry blinked, shocked at the fact that he was so happy just staring out at the forest and didn't notice that the group had arrived at an old log cabin. The small house was made out of oak logs and was surrounded by trees and flowers, for the young wizard it seemed like the best place anyone could live at but he supposed for people like the Dursleys it was mediocre.

The raven climbed out of the car as soon as it pulled to a stop and stretched, cracking his back before going to the back of the car and grabbing his family's luggage, placing it inside in their respectable rooms before going back and grabbing his own.

He placed his luggage near the couch, "Uncle Vernon, where would you like me to sleep?" He asked being cautious about where he would sleep, he didn't want to claim the couch without being granted permission.

"Outside, we don't have enough room for freaks like you." The addressed boy flinched at the word 'freak' before nodding his agreement, he took his luggage outside with him where he decided to charm it so that when he transformed the trunk would become a collar and wrap around his neck.

He sighed as his trunk hit the ground with a loud squelch, in truth Harry was very smart he had already passed muggle school and was secretly learning to be a doctor as well as a healer in the Wizarding world, with every chance the young boy got to be away from his ex-friends and his new ones, he could be found slowly going through all the different books at the library. He was also OCD or how he knew it CDO - the same thing just in alphabetical order - and it pained him to put his newly clean trunk on the ground where who knows what could have access to it.

His wolf howled in anger at the fact that he was still standing two legs and wasn't exploring the surrounding area, Harry growled back, it wasn't his fault that he had a physical, mental and sexual abusing Uncle that probably wouldn't let him leave until after he had pleasures the fatter man.

"Boy!" Was heard across the yard as the man Harry was just thinking about waddled to the front door. Vernon made a gesture for the skinner boy to get over to him immediately judging by the how fast he made the sign.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" The raven asked when he got close enough, the teen outright ignoring the growing bulge in his uncle's pants. Harry noticed Dudley was in the same room as his uncle and gulped as the wizard realised how bad it was going to be this time.

"We are going out soon but first you must pleasure us." Vernon said with a sneer on his chubby face, the man wrenched open the flyscreen door and grabbed the teenagers arm, dragging him inside the log cabin he had been in moments earlier.

Harry had learned earlier in life that struggling against his family's wishes was a sure way of getting himself killed, he allowed his uncle to dragged him in the room before being thrown on the couch with Dudley's recently released member in front of his face.

The erection was shove down his throat without a moments hesitation, the raven teen gagged on it slightly before relaxing his throat and allowing it to be used. Harry could feel his Uncle pulling down his pants and underwear before making sure he was tight enough with his finger.

When his uncle deemed him loose enough but tight at the same time, he pulled out his fat finger before shoving his dick inside to replace the bony sausage.

It was during these times that Harry let out screams, he told himself that he should be used to this treatment but then he remembered how he was at school for most of the year before going home for a few months.

Harry's screams were muffled by the other piece of meat in his mouth, he knew the other men were getting annoyed but he couldn't focus on anything but his magic, which was trying to lash out and promptly destroy the room around him.

Harry's screams continued but now they were joined by tears flowing down his face, Dudley had left his mouth alone voting to hear the sounds coming out of his mouth, he had also left to go get his dad's other belt, the one he used on Harry.

Vernon was still thrusting into his nephew while waiting for the belt that he used to damage his nephews back, when Dudley finally gave it to him he promptly used it straight away, making the teen beneath him scream louder.

Harry continued to scream before yelping in shock as the member, that was once firmly lodged in his ass, was roughly pulled out. Due to the tears blurring his vision, he only faintly saw two faces that were not of his family, the faces looked like they were two men who could quite possibly be related, this was the end of his musings as he finally allowed the darkness to takeover and passed out on the couch.

:;:;:;:;:

The young teen later awoke to the same room he passed out however this time everything in the area was shattered or at least cracked, in other words the entire area was destroyed leaving Harry and the couch to be the only things that weren't hurt in anyway.

He sat up and looked around the room, pointedly ignoring the sleeping body of his uncle and cousin. Green eyes wandered over to the front door which had been closed properly, the raven saw two men standing outside conversing with each other, one speaking in a low voice and the other seemed to just grunt.

Making sure they weren't watching, Harry quickly transformed into his animagus form. His body disappeared leaving a large black wolf with green eyes and a white line on his forehead in his spot, the wolf ignored the feeling of the trunk as a collar around its neck and teleported outside the house in front of the two men.

Both men shouted there fear before looking curiously at the black animal who was busy writing a message in the dirt with its claw.

'Thanks for that.'

They both look at him confused as if wondering why the animal would be thanking them, several seconds later both of their eyes widen in disbelief.

'Yep, that was me in there.' He clawed in the dirt again, it was slightly messy due to him wanting to rush off and never return to the area he was currently at. He had a feeling that the two men in front of him wouldn't hurt him but he knew he could never be too careful.

"So, what are you? Werewolf?" The older man asked, Harry snickered slightly before shaking his head clawing at the ground once more.

'I'm an animagus, a wizard that can transform into an animal.'

"Wizard... What the hell?" The younger one spoke up for the first time, the raven wolf just nodded his head in understanding at how confused the muggle seemed.

"Are there more of you?" The older questioned.

'Yes but we hide ourselves. You know of the Salem Witch trials? It's because of that.'

"Okay..."

Before the two could say anymore, the wolf in front of them quickly scribbled in the dirt before taking off into the luscious green leaving the two men standing there awkwardly before they both surveyed what the animagus had left for them.

'I got your scent I'll find you two later, sorry I had to cut this short but I have been itching to go into the woods... See ya!'

Both men jumped as a very loud howl filled the silence they had just been wrapped in, a smirk made its way on the younger's face as he starred off at the direction the wolf had run off in.

"I like him..."

The elder looked at his brother incredulously as he shook his head, he clasped his hand on the younger's shoulder with a smirk and nodded his head without saying anything.

The two turned around walking back in the direction that they had originally come from and set off for home both grinning as they heard another howl coming from behind them.

Prologue -END


	2. Chapter 1 - The Walking Dead?

Chapter 1 – The Walking Dead?

It was a regular day for both the Dixon brothers, who were both hunting a deer. They watched the animal from afar, the younger – Daryl – was aiming his crossbow getting ready to fire the arrow straight into the animal's eye, a quick and painless kill.

He was just about to fire when a black spot raced in, clutching the soon-to- be-dead-deer tightly in its teeth promptly killing the animal. Both Dixons sighed in annoyance before they turned around, heading back the way they came not realising the wolf that had just came in was the younger teen they had saved a while ago.

"Are you just going to leave it here?" The elder – Merle – jumped and turned around to see a beautiful male with long raven hair and torn clothes. The boy – Harry as they would later learn – sighed at the look of shock on Merle's face and shrugged his shoulders, "I thought we were already through with the whole shocked, 'Are you a werewolf' thing?"

Daryl at the teen in front of him for a little bit, sure there were some slight changes but it was still the same kid they had saved more than a year ago. He walked up to the kid that was standing in front of him and held out his hand, "Daryl Dixon, this is my brother Merle Dixon."

The teen took the hand shaking it, "Harry, I don't really use my last name but if you really want it I can tell you. Anyway, are you guys going to leave the animal here or are you going to take it with you?"

"You don't want it?" Merle asked, coming out of his stupor and shaking the young man's hand before staring at the dead animal that was still close by.

"I've had my fill today, I caught your scent earlier and decided to see what you were up to." Harry said while shaking his head at the elder Dixon's question.

Both brothers nodded as they moved to pick up the deer, they started heading back to their home once they had gotten the animal situated on Merle's shoulder. Merle walked in front, leading the way to the house they lived, Daryl stood at the back watching the animagus for several minutes before following his brother into the woods.

"Aren't you coming?" Daryl looked up, surprised when he heard Merle ask the same question he wanted to ask the teen, said boy's face mirrored Daryl's as he stared at the elder Dixon before nodding his head and following both brothers back to their home.

The walk was mostly silent, you could only hear the footsteps of both he brothers and the occasional sound of Harry sniffing at the air, smelling for any other animal that could be used for food. Merle wondered why the teen walked so quietly, it was as if the raven had been in a war, it was that or the other reason Merle could think of, which was Harry being good at hide and seek.

Passing by a flower bush made Harry bend down and inspect it, he stared at it for a while, mumbling what the Dixons thought was profanities but was really the medical properties of the plant in front of him.

"…Feverfew." He finished off, he pulled off the woven bracelet that was attached to his hand and pressed it into the bush. Both Daryl stared at him confused while his brother stared at Harry as if he should be in a mental hospital, that is until the bush disappeared making the brown woven bracelet gain some interesting designs that were the same shade as the leaves on the plant.

"What was that plant?" Daryl asked as soon as they started walking again, Harry glanced at him he then stared straight ahead as he answered the elder male.

"Feverfew, it helps with migraines…" The teens mind was supplying every other thing that the plant could do, both in medicine and out however the raven didn't think the strapping young man near him would be interested in it like Harry was.

Daryl only hummed in response, the walk suddenly became silent again, leaving all the men to their own thoughts.

The small group arrived the small rundown house that was known as the Dixon home, the raven teen inspected it when they arrived, there was a small smile on his face. The only house he had really been in was Ron's and the Dursley's, two houses which were completely different. This house though, to Harry, was a place that seem to fit exactly in the middle.

The outside walls of the house held animal skin, no doubt from hunting, it also held different heads of animals caught. From what the young man could see, the inside was hardly any different, a small smile slipped on his face as he thought how the Dursley's would reacted to this house, it obviously wouldn't suit their normal tastes.

When Harry thought about it though, he as a wolf would love to live in a place with his kills displayed for all that came over, in other words his wolf self could just be redirecting his thoughts and making it seem like the perfect home. The raven sighed, his human self still thought the home was very… Well, it was very homely.

The 16 (A/N: Harry was 14 turning 15 when he first met the Dixons, it has been a year later) year old snarled when thought back to Ron and his home, how could someone be so jealous and devise a plan like that? Two years ago before Harry had left for America he had found out that Ron, Ginny and Hermione had been stealing from him. When he went back to the bank to find out what was going on, the goblins told him a bunch of bullshit his supposed friends did, they told him about the blocks on his magic and who else had stolen from his accounts.

He got those blocks off, for some reason he felt so much lighter as if he could fly around without a broom stick. He found out that he had an ancient type of magic that allowed him to talk to animals hence why he could talk to snakes.

When his anger finally dimmed again, Harry had asked the goblins if they could get all his money back plus interest and to not let any of the people that had accessed it be able to again.

"Harry?" A hand suddenly appeared in front of his face, the hand went up and down obviously trying to wake the younger man out of whatever stupor he put himself in. The raven blinked and shook his head, smiling at Daryl, who happened to be the one in front of him.

"Yeah?" He asked, still smiling. He wasn't in the Wizarding world anymore, he didn't need to think about those people that betrayed him, he was here and he was never happier.

"Do you want to come inside? I know it's not grea-" Harry cut the older man off before he got to finish his sentence.

"Are you kidding? It's bloody brilliant!"

The brunette stared at the raven with a dumb look on his face before he started chuckling, being confused Harry questioned him, "What?"

"Your accent, it's pretty cool." Harry blushed but smiled at the hunter.

"Don't you mean it's bloody brilliant?!" Merle exclaimed from inside the house, the two men outside as well as the one inside started laugh. Daryl and Harry, while laughing, walked into the house.

A few hours later, the group was sitting on the green broken couches eating deer, vegetables and mushrooms all were supplied by Harry, who was currently smiling at the brothers antics.

He was about to take another bite of his food before he caught a peculiar scent, it smelled rotten and it reeked of death. Harry knew that whatever it was, it wasn't game. He rushed out to the front porch and stared off into the distance, watching, waiting for something to change in the area surrounding them.

In the corner of his eye he noticed a bush rustling, he turned his to watch that plant, what came out several seconds shocked Harry right down to his magical core. The limping figure was an ugly sick green colour, it's eyes were popped out of its head and just barely hanging from fleshy strings.

From the looks of it the being used to be a females, '24-29 years old' Harry's mind supplied as his eyes continued to examine the woman. Her arms had noticeable bite marks that went all the way down to the bone, her hair was oily and seemed as a lot of it had been pulled out forcibly.

His inner wolf howled at him, warning him of the dangers that this being seemed to present fort to him, his mind trailed to any and all information on one particular subject, 'epidemics'.

Harry also thought back to any zombie movie he had watched, it would seem this walker acted as most did on the TV, it was attracted to sound and smell. 'If that's the case, then it can only be killed with its brains…'

Wandlessly and wordlessly, Harry sent an AK at the limping figure. The green light went through its head, leaving nothing but the dead figure lying on the ground, this time the female was actually dead.

"What was that?" Harry jumped as he turned around to see both the brothers behind him, they both stood tensely, frowns evident on their faces.

"That, my friends was the walking dead." Harry supplied before rushing around the place, gathering things one would need for survival. The brothers looked at each other both shocked then they too rushed around their home picking non-perishable food, weapons, jackets and what was left over from their medical supplies.

Just as they threw everything into Daryl's truck the lights in the house flickered off, leaving the home dark and eerily quiet as the three men drove off, towards a place where they would meet new members and be one of a group.

Chapter 1 – The Walking Dead? End

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the first few chapters of my story PLIHIGTY or as you guys know it Potter Luck is how I got to you. Right now I'm just going to clear up a few things.

1\. Harry is a genius, he likes to read and everything. The only reason why he was in Gryffindor was because of Dumbledore.

2\. Yes, there is Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Ron Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Molly Bashing, Lori Bashing and Shane Bashing.

3\. Rick and Harry are going to be related.

4\. Merle is a good guy and Daryl is really soft on the inside.

5\. Sirius and Remus will appear eventually.

6\. Harry secretly took his OWLS and his NEWTS meaning he has already passed his schooling and can do magic outside it.

7\. Harry is a doctor and healer, meaning he can do both magical and muggle healing.

8\. Harry has had a creature inheritance that has to do with healing.

9\. And soon enough Harry will be with Daryl, it's going to be a slow build up with lots of sexual tension.

So now that, that has been cleared up, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing what you guys think of the next one.

P.s Thanks for all the support on this fanfiction, I apologise if it doesn't seem to make sense but this is how I want to write it.

Don't like, don't read.

~Bye


End file.
